


The Perfect Size

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Jay still couldn't quite wrap his mind around it- she was literally the perfect size for him.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Perfect Size

Nya was the perfect size for him.

Jay still couldn't quite wrap his mind around it- she was _literally_ the perfect size for him.

How had that even _happened?_

Nya fit just right under his arm when they were on the couch together, usually sandwiched between the rest of the ninjas while they all watched a movie or played video games or threw popcorn and chips at each other.   
Or did all three at once.

Their hands fit together like they had been sculpted to do so, clasped and swinging as the two raced down an aisle of cherry blossom trees, both laughing as they tried to outrun the storm.  
Both got absolutely soaked that afternoon, but Nya didn't care and nor did Jay.

She also fit perfectly on his lap when they sat on the Bounty's deck and watched the sunsets together, her head on Jay's chest with his arms wrapped around her and his cheek resting against her hair.  
It had taken Kai a while to get used to that.

She was just the right size to carry bridal-style, cheers and rose petals falling around them as he carried her out of the lavishly decorated dojo, her gown deep red against the blue of his own wedding clothes, their faces almost unable to contain their smiles.

Jay wasn't sure how it had happened that he'd gotten so lucky, but it had.

He had.

_They_ had, destinies twining together as perfectly as their hands did.

Forever.


End file.
